Stupid Prom
by twixy133
Summary: Travis and Katie are theoretically going to the prom. But since its them, there's obviously going to be some problems... Just a day in the sweet, adorable life of Tratie.


I now know why Katie hated school. It meant prom. I hate prom. But because Drew was practically in charge of the entire thing, and Connor and Drew were finally dating, and I do everything with Connor, I have to go.

Oh I should back up a bit. In case you haven't noticed yet I'm Travis Stoll. If you don't know who I am, just stop reading. Right now. Yes just go. There will be no reason for you to read this. Anyways, basically some mortal friends of some of the Aphrodite kids (I would say only girls, but sadly that's not the case) sent them pictures of the amazing time they had at prom. The Aphrodite kids were naturally jealous, and, led by Drew, went to Chiron to ask whether they could throw their own prom as long as they organized it themselves. Chiron must have been drinking some of Mr. D's forbidden juice because he said yes. Something about bringing the camp closer or something. Yeah I said something twice. Deal with it. Anyways so yeah, we were supposed to have a prom. And because of the aforementioned connections between me and this prom I was expected to go. But I didn't get to the part where I explained why I hated it yet.

There really is only one reason why I hate it. I mean I don't mind having to wear a tux; I look good in anything and I've been in way more uncomfortable positions. I wasn't nervous that I didn't have a date; I had my lovely Katie Gardner. I wasn't nervous about the prom after- party; despite rumors I am not a douchebag and… well we'll just leave it at that shall we? No, I was only worried about one thing: Katie Gardner. Now I know it seems like I just said that I wasn't worrying about her, but that was whether she wanted to come as my date. I know she doesn't want to, but just because she's an awesome girlfriend (or she felt guilty about all the times she tried to kill me, probably not though) I knew she would come. I was worried about how she would look. Don't get me wrong Katie's the prettiest girl in the world. She's not exactly adorable or cute like a baby animal, and she wasn't drop dead gorgeous like a model or something. She was just Katie; plain pretty Katie. And I like her like that. I don't want a girlfriend that looks like my pet, and I don't want a girlfriend that looks two times older than me. So I was not worried that I would show up with an ugly date.

The real problem is makeup my least favorite thing in the world. First, makeup is gross. It's basically paint. And who paints humans? That's just wrong. And when it's on a girl, it's even worse. It basically makes the girl disappear and replaces her with this weird painted doll. A doll that can talk, walk, move, and eat. Hell yeah it's creepy. So I hate makeup. And the time where girls put on the most makeup? Prom. Even if some guys are like "my girlfriend only wore minimal make up and I loved that she wasn't being fake; in fact it brought out her natural beauty even more" (cough Percy cough), I still hate it. Hello? If she has to wear any type of makeup to bring out natural beauty that means it's not natural. Unless you're implying that the makeup was ugly and her face was now beautiful in comparison. But that still means you're too blind to see her natural beauty naturally, without makeup. Anyways so I was scared that Katie would wear makeup and I would have to either tell her she looked horrible or lie to her and she looked great, but I hate lying to Katie and it would suck if I had to tell her that on her special night.

I hate prom, I hate prom, I hate prom. I kept repeating this through my head as I was dragged to the Aphrodite cabin to supposedly look prettier. I mean there was part of me that didn't completely mind, I mean I did want to look pretty for Travis. Travis is probably the third most attractive guy at camp behind Percy and Nico, so I was surprised every time he said I looked pretty. I mean really? A daughter of Demeter is pretty? I can see why he's so stupid in other subjects; he's absolutely delusional. Anyways so the Aphrodite girls were dragging me off to put on makeup and a fancy dress. Eventually they decided on a really poufy white dress with lots of frills. They said that it made me look adorable; someone said something about a cute bunny rabbit. I don't know if that was what I was hoping for but I just went with it. Then they picked out some accessories. I didn't know what they put on me; I just remember hoping that it would all be over soon. Meanwhile about five other girls were doing my makeup, which I didn't think was completely necessary. When I asked them why they were even helping me, because I didn't exactly hang out with them all the time, they replied with a chorus of squeals, giggles, and gasps. This only served to make me more confused until someone shouted that it was because Travis and I were the new "it couple" and they wanted to see love work its magic at prom in the most magical way possible through us. I began to blush furiously and protest before the girls dragged me back down to finish my makeover. Yeah that repeated phrase I said before? It's still going through my head; probably twice as fast now.

Only when they finally finish did they give me a mirror in which to look at myself. I looked and I couldn't recognize me. It was this little cute but beautiful girl. I mean it was great that they didn't put on a ton of makeup, but it still looked a little too much. I mean it wasn't me! But before I had a chance to voice my opinion, they ushered me back into my own cabin where I could only hope that Travis would like the new me.

However, as I was wishing, I began to just gaze at myself in the mirror. The more I stared, the more I realized that it wasn't me. It was this weird perfect doll that had replaced me. Funny, I think Travis used those words once. Eh, whatever. Anyways I decided that I hated it. I wanted to and I needed to get rid of that stupid doll.

I quickly hurried to the bathroom to attempt to wash the makeup off my face. It was easier said than done. In the mortal world, there is already a waterproof makeup product. Now imagine the very cabin that thrives on makeup, how strong their makeup would be. Yeah, real strong. Luckily I remembered a new lotion that I had made with a certain type of flower that could wash away anything. I used a dab to wash it away, but I had already lost around thirty minutes just trying to find a way to rub it off before I found the lotion. This meant I had no time to look for a new dress, shoes, or anything for that matter. I ran and dug through my closet and drawers hoping to look for something acceptable. I didn't. I officially had no idea what Travis was doing with a girl like me. I didn't even have a single dress. The only thing I had closest to it was a green sundress that was meant to go to the knees, but I had worn it when I six and my dad dropped me off at camp, so it was honestly a little on the short side now. However, with a sigh, I put it on, knowing it was the closest I would be able to get to any sort of dress. Then the door knocked. With a little yelp I knew it was Travis, and that my time had run up. Swiftly debating the choices in my head, I decided to shout through the door that I needed a little more time; he should go first and I would meet him there. With a little reluctance, Travis eventually agreed. Glad that that was over, I sat back down on my bed, then groaned when I realized that I actually hadn't accomplished anything.

Really I had two choices. One I could just not go and leave Travis hanging. This wouldn't be that big of a deal, because I knew he would understand and let go of it eventually. The second choice would be to show up in all my glory and hope for the best. The first choice would probably be the easiest and wisest; it required no risk and the ultimate result would not be utter destruction. However, Travis had really been a sweet boyfriend ever since we started dating, and he seemed to really like me. Standing him up would take advantage of him, and even though I know he would forgive me, I knew I would never be able to make him sad. I know I sound like such a sap, but when you've seen Travis sad, you know what I mean. He looks like a dejected puppy, and I hate looking at dejected puppies because it makes you feel so damn guilty inside. This only left the second choice. And the second choice really only worked out in fairytales, movies, and music videos. But the main problem was that those were entirely staged. Mine was real, and it was about to happen in five minutes.

I was worried about Katie. Was she putting on makeup? Did she want to hide because she was or wasn't wearing some? Did she have a dream about the chocolate Easter bunny prank and rekindle her hatred of me? I began muttering several theories out loud before I heard a collective gasp settle around the room, just like the movies. Then some Aphrodite girls started screaming and yelling. Aphrodite girls are quite the amusement when they're angry, so I decided to go check it out.

The whole Aphrodite girls yelling at me scene did not do much to boost my confidence. I literally was going to run out the door that very second. But I saw Travis walking towards me, and I was frozen in fear. Fear of what Travis would say. Fear of being dumped that very instant. Fear of being mocked and insulted by all my peers (which kind of already had been done). But my fear was interrupted by a loud, piercing shriek from none other than Drew. She came up to me and glared at me.

"What the hell do you think you're wearing?"

"Oh, uh… sorry it was the only dress I had," I replied quite nervously. The entire camp was looking at us now.

"Bull. I know my sisters gave you a complete makeover including a fabulous dress!"

"Oh yeah… about that…"

"Just leave."

"Uh, what?"

"Leave, please."

Suddenly my embarrassment turned to anger. "Fine, I will. Have fun at your stupid little prom. Connor, you seriously need a new girlfriend," I said with a smirk.

Drew's eyes widened and she lowered her head to avert anyone's gaze. She ran away, but not before everyone could hear a faint sob escape from her throat. Connor looked at me for a moment, and I tried to read his expression but to no avail. He then ran off after Drew. I lowered my head as well as I began to feel tears start to well up in my eyes. I sprinted out and found a nearby tree to sit under and cry. A few minutes later I heard a soft, familiar voice.

"Hey."

Travis. "Hi. If you could skip the nasty insult and jump to the comforting boyfriend part that would be nice."

He let out a low chuckle and sat beside me. I felt his long arms go around me. Travis was lanky, but strong, or maybe he just felt strong compared to how weak I was. Dammit this whole situation was turning me into a huge cheesy sap.

"Thanks," we said at the same time. I raised my eyebrows in a silent question as to why he would say thanks.

He replied, "You didn't wear makeup. I don't like makeup."

Oh. "Yeah, it was kind of a long story…" and I recounted to him all the major events of that day. When I finished I could tell he was trying hard not to laugh. But he graciously explained to me why he didn't like makeup. After that we sat in a comfortable silence. Eventually I spoke up.

"Travis you're the best boyfriend ever."

He smiled his crooked smile. "I wouldn't say best, but I would say I click pretty well with you."

I couldn't help but smile. I didn't feel like I needed to say anything. I felt his gaze on me, but I didn't feel uncomfortable. I looked at my bare feet (I never had managed to find shoes) playing footsie with his. Suddenly I chuckled quietly, and when Travis threw me a questioning glance I said, "You have big feet."

He fake pouted. "You're making them feel self-conscious!"

"Oh so they have feelings?"

"Yeah, they can even have crushes. Right now they really like these bare feet that are dirty but still adorable."

I blushed and leaned into him. "Travis, I like this."

"Hmm?"

"Just relaxing and being normal."

"Yeah it is pretty nice." He turned his head down towards me and gave me a quick, chaste, yet sweet kiss.

I grinned stupidly and laid my head on his shoulder, and grinned even wider when I felt his head on mine.

One thought echoed in both our minds, "Sometimes stupid proms are cool."

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or anything else mentioned.**

**AN: This idea has been stuck in my head for a while. I needed to get it out so sorry if its crap. Yeah for the Connor and Drew thing I'm thinking of writing a story about them because I have my own little theories about them :1. This idea came when I was watching the music video for Taylor Swift's "You Belong with me", and I thought it had the cutest ending ever, except it was a little too perfect. And ta- da this story was born. So blame her if this story sucks. Just kidding, I'm completely responsible. And I'm completely off topic so yeah! Hope you enjoyed it! See you some other time hopefully? Bai.**


End file.
